A Moment to Remember
by LilLily59
Summary: An incident in her high school forced Wang Chun Yan to transfer school. With her little brother, Wang Jia Long, they chose to attend Hetalia Academy. Even though the siblings despised the rich, they chose to attend this academy because of its reputation. What drama awaits them in Hetalia Academy? NOTE: China is a female.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comment: Enjoy...**

**Author's Note: In this story China is a female.**

* * *

"Wake up jiejie…" Wang Jia Long quietly said as he tries to wake up his older sister, Wang Chun Yan, from her sleeping state.

"One more minute aru…" Chun Yan drawled.

Jia Long sighed. He has no choice, but to use _that. _The teenage Chinese boy crawled next to his sleeping sister and whispered menacingly into her ear, "Your Hello Kitty collection will be obliterated from life, starting today…"

Chun Yan bolted right up from bed and yelped, "I'm up already! Please don't murder Hello Kitty aru!"

Jia Long inwardly smirked, '_Well that is more like it.'_ He can never understand how jiejie can still be this gullible. He had used that threat more than a hundred times already and it still has its charms.

As Chun Yan got out from her bed and heads to the washroom, she felt something was off. Her mind kept echoing to hurry up, but hurry up for what exactly? There was no sale in the super market and no new super limited-edition Hello Kitty. Then what does she need hurrying up to?

While in her thinking state, Chun Yan has not notice that there was a wall in front of her, which then resulted in a head pounding experience."AIYAH!" Chun Yan, her bottom on the cold hard floor, rubbing her now aching forehead. "Man, that hurts…"

Jia Long smiled slightly when he saw how simple-minded his jiejie is. He strolled towards his injured sister and said in a monotone voice, "Jiejie, we are going to be late for school if you keep banging your head on the wall…"

Chun Yan's amber eyes widen in realization. '_School….Oh crap, I totally forgot about that!' _With the new thought implanted in her head, she frantically grabbed her school uniform that consisted of a white sweater with the school logo on it and a red checkered skirt, from the closet and rushed towards her previous destination.

Today is the day where Chun Yan and Jia Long start their education at a new, ingenious, and unfortunately, rich school. Chun Yan will be starting her sophomore year while her younger brother will be starting his freshman. Due to some forsaken problems at her previous school, Chun Yan was forced to transfer to a different school, called Hetalia Academy.

Hetalia Academy is a private school in California, United States. This school has grades 9-12 and has high standards, which meant only the bright or wealthy can get in. The commoners have to get exceedingly high grades and pass the entrance exam with grace to get into this prestigious school, while the rich just have to wave their money in front of the chairman.

The wealthy school has a dormitory system. No matter how much the students protest, if they get into the school, they will have to live in dorms. That rule stands firm for all students attending Hetalia Academy.

Being the bright girl with a high IQ, Chun Yan passed her entrance exam with flying colors along with her younger brother who also has the same level of intelligence as her. She wanted to attend Hetalia Academy because of the reputation the school holds. However the Chinese teen never realize that this school is for the rich. Chun Yan despised the rich citizens because they act high and mighty while looking down at the poor. The encounter with the wealthy when she was a child scarred her mind and it still haunted her since then… Now Jia Long and Chun Yan have to live in that rich environment until their education has been completed.

Chun Yan stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her long, dark auburn hair sticks out from all ends and her face showed the expression of despair. She was not happy about living and going to _that _school, but if it helps to lead a good future, then she would take the risk. Chun Yan sighed as she ties her hairs into two buns, '_This is going to be a long day aru…' _After tying her hair, she swiftly put on her uniform and sped out the bathroom.

Arriving at the living room, Chun Yan spotted her brother on the couch, already dressed in his blue jacket and black checkered pants uniform, reading _A 100 Ways to Kill Your Enemy _with a deadpan expression.

"Um….Jia Long, are you ready to go aru?"

Jia Long looked up from his educational book, closed it in the process, and muttered, "I was born ready…"

Chun Yan chuckled slightly at his answer. She understands that her little brother barely showed any emotions, but she would always wonder what he is really thinking.

The two siblings grabbed their suitcases and backpacks and headed for the door. Before fully leaving the apartment building that they both lived in for twelve years, Chun Yan turned around and whispered, "Goodbye mama…"

While walking to their new school, Jia Long stopped his pace and announced emotionlessly, "Jiejie, no matter what, I promise to stand by your side. I will always watch your back so don't worry about getting hurt anymore. If anybody laid a finger on you," Jia Long's fists clenched and his eyes hardened, "I will pay them back with full interest…"

Chun Yan stopped walking and turned around to face her devoted brother. With a soft smile on her face she replied gratefully, "Thank you didi, but I can take care of myself now so no need to worry aru. The past is the past. I am stronger and quicker unlike my past self. If anybody hurts me, I will send them flying with my kung-fu kick. HIYAA!"

Chun Yan spun kicked in the air, showing her powerful legs and willpower. Landing on the cemented ground with both legs, Chun Yan smirked, her nose pointed upwards. "How's that aru?"

Jia Long sweat dropped at Chun Yan's actions and stared at the dented pole. "Jiejie…."

"What are you staring at didi?" Chun Yan's eyes followed Jia Long's and oh…Chuckling quietly, Chun Yan nervously rubbed the back of her head and asked, "Did I do that?"

Jia Long nodded his head slowly.

Chun Yan cleared her throat and said, "Well, let's pretend that the pole got hit with a powerful magical force that probably never existed...Come on let's hurry to school aru!"

Chun Yan grabbed Jia Long's arm and the two rushed towards the affluent school ground.

* * *

**Names:**

**Hong Kong: Wang Jia Long**

**China (Female): Wang Chun Yan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Names:**

** South Korea: Im Yong Soo **

** North Korea: Im Hyung Soo**

* * *

"Stupid rich people….," mumbled Chun Yan when she saw a replica of a town surrounding Jia Long and her.

Jia Long silently stood there, his brown eyes glancing to each unfamiliar object on the school premises. Although, his exterior showed impassiveness, Wang's inner self displayed astonishment. How can there be a school this enormous?

Standing before the Chinese siblings are three magnificent, two white bricked buildings and a huge marbled building. Each building has a ridiculous, but large flashy sign on the top roof, depicting what type of building it is. The first building has a sign that said while the other two said _**Hetalia**_ _**High **_and _**Hetalia Student Dormitory**__. _The marbled building was larger than the previous two buildings. The sign for that one said _**Hetalia Outlet. **_

Green trees and colorful flowers waved along the wind as they surrounded the school ground, making it look like a private vacation house. Lying in the middle of the school grounds was a seven meter fountain with calming water that flowed out from the nozzle into the spacious pool.

Mesmerized by the school, Chun Yan did not sense a figure approaching towards her. Before Jia Long could alert his older sister, Chun Yan lets out a shrilling yelp if though a pervert had touched her.

"AIYAAAHHH!" The shocked Chinese teen screamed while trying to pry off the hands that had touched her chest, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT ARU!"

"Your chest belongs to-," before the groping person with auburn hair and a peculiar curl coming from his head could finish his sentence, Chun Yan spun kicked in self reaction and sent the figure flying towards the far left.

"Im Yong Soo there you are. You shouldn't rush off li-," the person that Chun Yan kicked, crashed into a teenage guy with a same appearance as the guy who got pulverized.

After the impact, the kicked guy assumed to be Yong Soo, lay on top of his duplicate with a hazy expression plastered on his face while the other, lying on the soft green grass, was recovering from the collision.

"I can see stars da-ze…" mumbled the dizzy Korean as he is trying to recover from the impact.

"Idiotic brother get off of me!" the identical Yong Soo shouted irritably, punching Yong Soo on the head in the process.

Regaining his senses back, Yong Soo angrily retaliated, "Hey that hurts Im Hyung Soo! There's no need to injure an already injured person da-ze!"

The other Korean twin, assumed as Hyung Soo, got up from his flat down position and dusted his uniform before answering back, "Well it's your fault for being a moron and a hopeless younger brother. "

"Hey, even though you were born five minutes earlier, that doesn't make you the boss of me da-ze!"

"To be precise, it is actually seven minutes and five seconds, you idiot." Hyung Soo coyly replied, folding his arms against his chest.

"Why you, cocky bas-"

"Hyung Soo and Yong Soo aru?" interrupted Chun Yan who is standing with her little brother, witnessing the verbal fight between the Korean twins.

The twins immediately stop their quarreling and faced the Chinese girl who said their names.

Yong Soo dashed towards Chun Yan when he saw her face, holding up both of his arms if though he wanted to grope her again.

"NOONA DA-ZE!"

"Not so fast, moron." Hyung Soo pulled Yong Soo's collar before he gets a chance to grope Chun Yan.

"Let me go Hyung Soo! I need to greet noona da-ze!" Yong Soo struggled to get out of his brother's strong grip, but to no avail. '_When did he get this strong da-ze?"_

"Is this what you called a greeting? Trying to sexually harass her?"

"This is not sexual harassment. I'm merely trying to greet noona since I haven't seen her for about five months. Now let me go Hyung Soo da-ze!" Yong Soo continued to resist, but the older twin will not let go of his grip anytime soon.

"No can do little brother. Not until you respect your elders."

Yong Soo folded his arms and pouted, "You're mean da-ze!"

Sighing from the scene in front of her, Chun Yan said, "Hyung Soo, you can release the idiot now aru."

The older Korean hesitated on the request, but if noona said so, then why not?

"I hope you won't regret this noona…" Hyung Soo muttered quietly.

Once he released him, Yong Soo, not wasting a single second, rushed up to Chun Yan.

"NOONA!" Yong Soo shouted at full volume, skipping merrily towards Chun Yan while waving both of his arms, "LONG TIME NO SEE! NOW LET'S SHARE A HUG TOGETHER DA-ZE!"

Before Yong Soo can even cross the three meter mark that separated Chun Yan and him, out of nowhere, a powerful kick has swung at his stomach.

The force that collided with Yong Soo, sent him back (again) to where he started charging at Chun Yan.

Being the energetic teenager as he is, Yong Soo got back up from the impact and barked angrily, "HEY! Who dares to swung a-"

Yong Soo halted his sentence when he felt a dark, menacing aura behind him, sending a shiver towards his spine.

"Who dares what, Im Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo gulped before turning his head to meet face to face with Jia Long. His expression was unreadable, but the Korean boy could sense the Chinese boy's anger emitting from his body.

"You know Jia Long, today's weather is so beautiful, so how about we sit down and have a nice, long reunion talk da-ze?

In response Jia Long stared, more like glared at the Korean boy with a not so amuse face.

Getting no words from the Chinese boy but a heated glare in return, Yong Soo stuttered, "W-well it is nice seeing you guys again, but I'm going to be late for the opening ceremony so….bye da-ze!"

The Korean boy swiftly did a 180 degrees turn and ran for his life. Yong Soo does not want to get near Jia Long when he is in his anger mode. When Jia Long was in sixth grade, he almost beat the living daylights out of a kid who had pissed him off. The injuries inflicted on the victim were so bad that Jia Long got suspended from school for a week. Yong Soo does not want that to happen to him so it is better to just stay out of the Chinese boy's way for a while.

Before he could even dash back to the area where the opening ceremony was held, his movement was cut short by the one and only Im Hyung Soo. The older Korean twin had knocked his brother out cold by a karate chop on the neck. Yong Soo collapsed on the grassy ground with a blank look on his face.

Hyung Soo bowed to the Chinese siblings in front of him and apologized, "I am sorry for my idiotic brother's rudeness."

Chun Yan, her sleeves covering her mouth, giggled lightly at the Korean's apology. "It is okay Hyung Soo, but…" Her golden eyes darted towards the other Korean who is currently lying on the ground. "Is he alright aru?"

Hyung Soo folded his arms and replied, "With his hyper energy, he will recover in about five minutes so no need to worry."

"Oh, I see…"

Silence enveloped the atmosphere among the Asians after the fanatical event. Feeling that the current situation was getting awkward, Chun Yan spoke up, "So…Hyung Soo, why are you and Yong Soo attending Hetalia Academy? Aren't you guys going to Genie High School aru?"

The Korean sighed and pinched the roof of his nose in frustration. "This was going to be a surprise; however, my idiot brother ruined it."

Chun Yan gave him a puzzling look. "What do you mean by 'surprise'?"

"Well noona let me explain." Hyung Soo, magically out of nowhere, took out a picture book that contained colorful drawings drawn by a five-year old, a professor's hat, which he wore on his head, and huge glasses from his back. After the preparations were done, the Korean coughed a little and adjusted his fake specs before he gave his speech.

"Now listen carefully to the story I will be telling you 'students'. Actually, we were going to send noona and her brother a letter that said to meet us at the school rooftop." Mr. Hyung Soo pointed to each picture as he goes along. "When you reach your destination, we were going to sneak up from behind and jumped on you guys. Then both of you will be surprise and all of us will live happily ever after like in those cliché shoujo mangas." Hyung Soo breathed in a gulp of air before concluding his picture story. "Now any questions, comments, or concerns?"

Chun Yan, a smile plastered on her face, waved her hand high in the air while jumping on the ground energetically.

Mr. Hyung Soo pointed his finger to the Chinese girl. "Yes Wang Chun Yan."

"The pictures are very cute aru. Did lǎohī draw them?"

Mr. Hyung Soo blushed in embarrassment at her comment. "Yes, I drew them, but...are they really cute?"

Chun Yan beamed gleefully. "Yes they are aru. The anime pictures are even better than mine. Look!" The girl teenager took out some anime drawings and held them up for her 'teacher' to see.

After Mr. Hyung Soo glanced all of that his 'student' drew, he gave his reply. "Well…they are very unique compared to mine…." Actually, what he really wanted to say that she should get a _How to Draw Anime for Beginners_ book because the drawings cannot be really described as anime material.

Chun Yan skipped around joyfully seeing as her pictures has impressed her 'teacher'. "Yay! My anime drawings are unique aru. Yay!

Hyung Soo chuckled softly when witnessing his noona's outburst of happiness and thought, '_Is she really that gullible to believe that those drawings are considered anime? She should stick to life art since those are the ones she excelled in.' _

He remembered the time when he had just turned eight years old along with Yong Soo on their birthday. Chun Yan, nine years old, had given them each a sketch of themselves. When Yong Soo received his, he cried tears of joy and immediately hugged Chun Yan. However, when Hyung Soo received his gift, he cannot speak; no words came out his mouth. Only a feeling of awed has washed over him. The portrait was beautiful. The lines were delicately drawn, the shading made the picture look real, and the eyes can even captivates a person's attention. Overall, the images have captured the twins perfectly. Hyung Soo still has that portrait in his bedroom, which hung on the walls. However, he does not know what happen to Yong Soo's though.

'_Yep, she should definitely stick to life art.'_ The Korean thought after he reminisce his past moments.

When Chun Yan has settled down, The Korean Teacher returned to his teaching mode and asked, "Anymore questions, comments, or concerns?"

Jia Long raised his right hand with a serious expression on his face.

The Korean 'teacher' directed his attention towards the Chinese boy. "Yes Wang Jia Long?"

"Teacher this does not make any sense. When you twins were picking out high schools, both of you immediately chose Genie High because it has the best drama and literature club. I can still remember Yong Soo's joyful expression when he got accepted. So I do not believe that he will ditched his dream school and come here and neither will you. What is the reason for the decision?"

Hyung Soo gave a small smile. "Straightforward as usual…." He cleared his throat, and then threw away all his teaching equipments off. "Ever since that incident with noona in her old high school, Yong Soo got very worry. He cannot sleep at night and ate very little everyday for one week. Then one day he announced to me that we will attend the same school as noona. I thought that the idea was ridiculous because Yong Soo and I cannot stand the presence of wealthy citizens, but after seeing your depressing expression on that particular day, made me reconsider the plan."

Chun Yan, her eyes widen, stood in silence. She has known the Korean twins ever since her family moved to America twelve years ago. They were like her pillars supporting her roof. If she has fallen, they will catch her. Even though she rarely shows it, Chun Yan is very grateful to Yong Soo and Hyung Soo for being there for her. They were like close little brothers and if anything is troubling them, Chun Yan will take care of it.

Hearing Hyung Soo's story impacted Chun Yan deeply as if she could let her tears fall freely right this moment. They gave up their dream school to be with her even though they hate the environment in Hetalia Academy.

Chun Yan turned around, her back facing Hyung Soo. She took a deep breath and asked, "Hyung Soo, are you sure you want to be here for my sake and abandon Genie High? It is not too late to switch, you know aru."

Hyung Soo calmly answered with a firm response, "I do and despite the difficulties my brother and I will be facing, we will stick with you through the end."

'_They are very stubborn, but that's what I like about them aru!'_ Chun Yan turned back to face Hyung Soo and this time, a grateful smile was plastered on her soft face. "Okay, but I hope you won't regret it aru!"

Seeing Chun Yan's smile relieved Hyung Soo a little because now he knows that Chun Yan will be fine with her life for now.

'_Noona is really beautiful when she smiles…'_ He thought silently. Then all of a sudden, Hyung Soo's face flushed with embarrassment when he had realized what he had just thought. In order to clear away those thoughts about Chun Yan being beautiful, he quickly went to the nearest oak tree and started banging his head on the trunk. _'What am I thinking! Noona is my closest friend/sister. I can't think of her like that!' _

While the older Korean twin was busy hitting his head against the tree, he did not notice that Yong Soo has already woken up from his blackout.

Yong Soo, confused on what had happened to him, skipped towards the Chinese siblings. "So…,"He pointed his finger at Hyung Soo, "did I miss anything da-ze?"

Chun Yan closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Nope, nothing important aru…"

Yong Soo stroked his chin as though he was thinking of something. "I see…."

Jia Long, he face remained impassive, walked up to the head banging Korean and said in a monotone voice, "You better not be thinking about naughty stuff that concerns my Jiejie…"

Hyung Soo, his face flushed red, quickly stopped his current actions and jumped back a little. "H-how did you-I mean, I am not thinking about anything naughty!"

Jia Long crossed his arms in response, indicating that he does not believe his little excuse. "Then what were you doing?"

"I was just….," Hyung Soo looked up at the sky, trying to make up an excuse to save his pride, "um….I was…" Suddenly an imaginary light bulb popped up above his head. "I was just testing to see if my head is harder than the tree trunk." He then quietly added, "Future science project idea."

Jia Long, silent for a while, turned his body around and responded, "I see…..future science idea…." He walked back towards Chun Yan with the new idea implanted mind.

The flustered Korean slumped down against the tree trunk, relieved that Jia Long did not question him any further. He was worried there for a second because the Chinese boy will beat him to a pulp if he admits that he was thinking about Chun Yan. Hyung Soo knew for a long time that Jia Long was very attached to his sister. So if anything bad happens to her…..well…..things will not go smoothly.

'_Whew! That was close_!' he thought, _'but did he really believe the tree excuse?'_ After much pondering, Hyung Soo concluded "no" seeing how perceptive Jia Long was in guessing his thoughts. The older Korean twin then soon walked back to his companions, curious on what were they discussing about.

Noticing that his twin has returned from his own little world, Yong Soo dashed up to him and asked, "What were you doing da-ze?"

Hyung Soo nervously rubbed his head. "I was-

Before Hyung Soo can answer, Yong Soo held up his palm in front of his brother's face. "Wait, let me guess. You were trying to repent for your sins for blanking me out right da-ze?"

Hyung Soo silently stood there, shooting his younger twin a 'Are you kidding me' look.

Mistaking the facial expression as a, 'You were right little brother' look, Yong Soo flailed his arms around, shouting happily, "Hyung Soo, actually apologized to me! This must be a gift from the heavens!"

The older Korean face palmed, thinking that Yong Soo needs to go to a therapist someday.

Yong Soo's joyful moment was soon interrupted by an announcement from the school. "All high school students please gather at the outside auditorium for the opening school ceremony."

Chun Yan sighed and said, "Well guys, let's-

"Let's hurry guys we will be late da-ze!" Yong Soo pulled his brother along with him and began dashing towards their destination. He then added, "Oh noona?"

Chun Yan, along with her brother, trailing behind the Korean twins answered, "Yes aru?"

Yong Soo let out the biggest smile he can ever muster and held up thumbs up sign. "Do not worry, we will follow you forever da-ze!"

In response, Chun Yan smiled back and whispered a 'thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologized for not updating for like a month. I have my reasons, but I would not like to rant on about my problems and waste your time. Also if all of you are wondering if this is an IggyChu fanfic, it still is so do not worry. From now on, I will _try_ to update weekly so enjoy reading! ****  
**

**I know this is kind of late, but Gung Hay Fat Choy everyone!**

**P.S. I have made some changes in my previous two chapters. Hetalia Academy will no longer have grades 1-8 anymore since it proves insignificant to the story. It will be a normal wealthy high school that Chun Yan and her brother attends. Feel free to check it out.**

**Names:**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**England: Arthur Kirkland **

**Ancient Rome: Mr. Vargas **

**Germania: Mr. Germania **

**(These names will be mention more throughout the story)**

**Italy: Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano: Lovino Vargas**

**Germany: Ludwig **

**France: Francis Bonnefoy**

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains, shining the morning light in the dim lit living room. The serene peaceful atmosphere enveloped the quiet hall of the extravagant Kirkland mansion.

Arthur Kirkland, the future young heir of the Kirkland Company, sat on the sofa, sipping his favorite brand of tea calmly. He feels that this very moment was perfect. All of his family was sleeping since he always woke up exactly 6:00 A.M., two hours before school starts. His suitcase, containing all his necessary stuff for his new home at the school dorms, was all packed and ready to go. Everything was perfect until the obnoxious doorbell rang, interrupting his peaceful tea time.

"Who the bloody hell will ring somebody's doorbell at 6:15 A.M. in the morning!" The British boy cussed loudly as he stomped towards the source of the irritating noise. There were three things that Arthur despised. One was his four annoying brothers. Second was that frog, named Francis Bonnefoy. Third, was someone interrupting his tea time! Nobody interrupts his tea time and gets away with it! When Arthur swung the door open, ready to give that rude person a piece of his mind, his emerald eyes met a pair of sky blue ones that belongs to a sandy blond hair boy, which he does not want to see, right now.

"Yo Artie! Did I wake you up from your beauty sleep?"

Arthur, without delay, slammed the door shut upon seeing his idiotic American friend, Alfred Jones. The British boy quickly took a mental note to put Alfred on his hate list later on. Not only did that American interrupted his tea time, he also came to his house at 6:15 A.M., which was something that he has never done in his life before. Alfred never wakes up early. The earliest was probably 7:45 A.M. since he likes to sleep in a lot. However if Alfred does get up before the dawn, then something important must have happen.

"Artie, you're mean! And here I thought that I woke up early just to tell you something very important…" Alfred pouted childishly while folding his arms.

'_Something important huh…' _Arthur slowly reopened the door that separated Alfred and him.

"Now what is it? It better be worth my time."

The American boy immediately brightened up when his best friend reopened the door. "Guess what Artie? Two transfer students will attend Hetalia Academy today. Man, my blood is pumping from excitement that I can't sleep! There are barely any transfer students to come to this school! Also not only they are transfers, they-

Arthur slammed the door shut in Alfred's face again, not caring about whether or not he finishes his sentence. The British boy sighed, thinking that this was a complete waste of his time. He already knew that there were going to be some transfer students today since he was the student council president.

'_Anyway, back to tea time' _Before Arthur can go back on what he was doing, a shout from Alfred halted his movement.

"Artie! It is so not cool to shut the door in front of someone when they are not done talking!"

Seeing that the stubborn American will not leave his front yard anytime soon, Arthur slowly reopened the entrance to his mansion, leaving a small opening that was big enough for his head to poke through.

"What now!?" The British boy hissed, showing a clear sign that his impatience has reached the maximum level.

Alfred held up both of his hands up in defense. "Dude, you totally need to take a chill pill. Relax and let me finish what I have to say."

Arthur took a deep breath before leaning against the door frame. "Fine, but make this quick because my tea is getting cold."

Alfred shook his forehead in a disapproving manner. "Man, you and your tea…."

"Ahem."

"Fine fine, but first….can I use your bathroom since I practically rushed to your house first thing in the morning? Please, I can't hold it in much longer!" Alfred, his knees on the floor, held up his hands in a pleading way.

At first Arthur decided to close the door on him for wasting his time, but seeing how desperate the American boy is, made him reconsider the idea. With a sigh the British boy complied, shifting his body to the side, signaling for the jittery boy to come in. "I'm just doing this because I do not want the whole neighborhood to wake up from your deafening volume."

Without hesitation, Alfred zoomed right towards the washroom, shouting along the way, "YOU'RE THE BEST ARTIE!"

The exhausted British boy sat back on his sofa, massaging his temples constantly. He began to regret letting Alfred in. He probably woke up his whole family already, judging by how loud he shouted earlier. '_I should've shut the door on him...' _

After Alfred was done using the washroom, he joined the tea loving boy in the living room.

Arthur set his favorite drink on the table. "About time you're done. I already finished five cups of tea while you were gone. Now…" He folded his arms before continuing, "what so important about the transfer students that you have to interrupt my morning routine?"

"Wait let me think…" Alfred paused; trying to remember what was he going to say.

Arthur drummed his fingers on the glass table. "I'm waiting…."

The American scowled at the impatient Englishman, "Sheesh, give me a minute you old timer." Then with a snap of his fingers, Alfred jumped up from his seat. "EUREAKA!"

"Oh great…" Arthur mumbled, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Okay," Alfred cleared his throat before continuing, "Rumors has it that these two transfers beat up a whole group of twenty students without getting a single scratch on them. The damages inflicted on the students were so bad that they were expelled from school. Also it was said that their family belonged to a secret ninja organization, sent by the government to assassinate their targets. No wonder the transfers thrash up twenty students. They were trained by highly ranked ninjas!"

Arthur, while listening to his ridiculous story, could not quell down his giggles any longer. Clutching his stomach, the Englishman laughed out loudly while slamming his fist constantly on the poor glass table. "Really Alfred, a secret ninja organization?! Has your head gone bonkers? That must have been the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, even worse than your bull alien theory!"

The offended American retorted, "Well at least I don't talk to my imaginary friend Mr. Lonely!"

Arthur's laughing fit ceased as he faced Alfred with an annoyed look. "Care to repeat what you had just said kind sir?"

"AHAHAHA! Well, back to the subject," Alfred's eyes shined with excitement, "I am totally psyched to meet those two guys. Dude, this is like going to be frickin awesome!"

"Hey don't ignore me like that and," Arthur raised his eyebrows in a questioning way, "what do you mean 'guys'?

Alfred tilted his head to the side, "The transfers are guys right? I mean, who could beat up twenty students without getting hurt? Girls, yeah right."

"Well aren't you sexist. One of them could be a girl you know."

"And how would you know Mr. Smarty Pants?"

Arthur proudly stated, "Since I am the student council president, I was allowed access to their transcripts. They are both second years like me and their race is Asian, one boy and one girl."

Alfred's eyes shined brightly as he flailed his arms around, exclaiming, "No way! One of them is an Asian chick that kicks ass! Man, this is so frickin cool! Now I can't wait to meet them. Oh and one more thing," The American began jumping up and down excitedly, "do you know their faces?"

Arthur frowned in disappointment. "Sadly I do not, but-

"But what, let's go see them right now! I bet they are at school already. Come on Artie!" The enthusiastic American boy practically ran out of the Kirkland mansion, dragging Arthur behind with him.

"Unhand me you fobbish twit! What about-

Alfred flashed his infamous smile to Arthur. "If you're talking about your belongings for school, it is right here with me!" The energetic American held up Arthur's suitcase for him to see. "Now hurry up slowpoke!"

The first thing that came to Arthur's mind is how the hamburger lover grabbed his suitcase without him noticing. But he quickly shook off that thought as he let Alfred dragged him to their destination. '_Well this is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

"We have been searching for like a whole frickin hour and we still can't find the transfers! WHY?!" Alfred exclaimed in frustration as he banged his head on the oak tree.

Arthur slapped his hand against his forehead in exasperation. "Maybe you should use your head for once and think about where you were searching them at!"

Alfred stopped bashing his already injured head and pouted in a childish way. "They could be hiding in garbage cans since they are trained by professional ninjas…"

Arthur irritably stomped his way towards the sulking American and grabbed him by his collar, shaking the poor teen violently. "For the last time you git, they ARE NOT ninjas. They are normal human beings that go to this damn bloody school!"

"Okay I get it. Can you let go of me now, people are staring at us."

"What do you mean people are star-

Alfred directed his finger towards a group a snickering students who are hanging around near the dorms.

"_Do you think that they are, you know…?"_

"_By the way they were acting, maybe."_

"_Kya~ that is so cute!" _

Blushing ten shades of red at once, Arthur quickly let go of Alfred after overhearing the students' conversation.

Straightening his tie, the flustered British boy coughed slightly. "Come on Alfred; let's go to the opening ceremony. We are going to be late if we dawdle here too much."

"But what about the transfers?"

After hearing Alfred's question, Arthur felt like drowning the lad in the lake right now. That was the most idiotic question ever asked. Did he not think that everyone must attend the opening ceremony, including the transfer students?

With a deep exhale, Arthur shouted to Alfred, "THE TRANSFERS WILL BE AT THE BLOODY CEREMONY! HELL, EVERYBODY FROM THIS DAMN BLOODY SCHOOL WILL BE AT IT!"

Alfred's blue eyes widen in realization and with a snap of his fingers he responded, "You're right! They might be there already! I'm going ahead, see ya later Artie!"

And with that the American dashed towards the direction of the opening ceremony, leaving Arthur behind in the dust.

"That lad can sure have a lot of energy." Arthur muttered to no one in particular. "Hmm but I wonder, are the transfer students that interesting?"

After much pondering, the British boy decided to head towards the area where Alfred was heading towards. Maybe when he reached there, he can meet the transfers before Alfred! Chuckling with a new idea in mind, Arthur picked up his pace. _'I can't wait to see that wanker's face when he finds out that I met them first!' _

When Arthur arrived at the school opening ceremony which was located at the garden, a huge crowd of students clustered near the podium, waiting for the event to start. Arthur knew that he should have come earlier for school or this would not have happen; however, the stupid American has to intervene.

Sighing, Arthur's green eyes scanned the crowd, trying to locate a certain sandy blond American. _'Where can that git be?'_ Fortunately, his ear picked up Alfred's shouting voice.

"HEY ARTIE, OVER HERE!" Alfred energetically waved both of his hands in the air to let his buddy know where he was located at.

Arthur called out, "I'M COMING! STAY PUT UNTIL I HAVE ARRIVED!"

When Arthur arrived at Alfred's location, he asked, "So Alfred, have you located the transfer students?"

Alfred started laughing, "HAHAHAHA NOPE, I have not found them yet, but I will someday because I'm the hero!"

Arthur face-palmed thinking how easy going Alfred is. At first the American was very impatient about meeting the transfers, but now he is laughing away. _'What a fickle fellow…' _he thought.

A few minutes later, two men walked up to the podium. One of them was a bearded man who has short brown hair and amber eyes, dressed in a stylish brown suit. While the other, following behind the first one, has long blond hair and sky blue eyes, also dressed in a brown suit.

The bearded man grabbed the microphone in front of him and began speaking in a happy toned voice, "Welcome to Hetalia Academy. For all of you who do not know me, I am Mr. Vargas, head of this academy. And to my right," Mr. Vargas directed his hand towards the blond man, "is Mr. Germania, my right hand man and also the school's security guard." Mr. Germania bowed slightly in front of the crowd, while keeping a stoic face. "I am really glad to have all of you in this academy. I wish that every one of you will have a joyful time here, especially the incoming female freshmen. Also do not worry ladies," The chairman winked towards the audience, "if any of the male students harasses you, I will personally take care of it. Anyway back to the subject, I hope that this school can provide you with everything you need to get into a good university. Now," Mr. Vargas cleared his throat a bit, "there will be some changes regarding the dormitory system...…"

Silence enveloped the area until Mr. Vargas suddenly began comically tearing up. "I c-c-can't do this anymore. It is too frightening to say. Mr. Germania, take over for me!" Mr. Vargas dramatically shoved Mr. Germania the microphone before sitting back down in his chair.

Mr. Germania sighed before announcing, "Ahem, like Mr. Vargas had stated, there will be changes in the dormitory system due to an unfortunate incident last year. Students will now have room with their siblings until this matter is resolve. Students without siblings will have to room with other students of the same gender who also do not have any siblings. "And-

A string of boos echoed through the garden, interrupting Mr. Germania's speech.

"_Ve~ I want to room with Ludwig."_

"_Hey! Is there something wrong rooming with me Feliciano?!"_

"_Awww, but I want to room with Lovino!"_

"_Well, looks like you are rooming with your awesome big bro kesesesese!" _

"_Oh great…" _

"_Of all the people in this world, I have to share a room with you da-ze!" _

"_I don't like the idea either so deal with it."_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Mr. Germania screamed through the microphone, thus shutting the annoyed students up. "This rule will remain mandatory for the next three years if you students won't quiet down. There's nothing wrong with rooming with your siblings. In fact, it can even create better sibling bonds. This is high school so stop acting like little children and deal with it." Mr. Germania calmed down after giving his rant. "Your schedule, roommate, and dorm number information will be with these three seniors." The blond man directed his hand to the right of him. "Each of you will line up according to your last names. If your last name starts with A-K, line up to the first senior, L-P will go to the second senior, and Q-Z will go to the third senior. After you pick up your information, the rest of the day is yours. School will officially start tomorrow. That is all, have a great time in Hetalia Academy."

Mr. Germania bowed and dragged the crying Mr. Vargas with him, leaving the podium.

After hearing the news, Arthur sighed in relief. It is a good thing that three of his older brothers already graduated and his younger one was currently home schooled. When he turned to look at Alfred to see his expression towards the news, Arthur wished he had not done that. Alfred's expression was neither happy nor excited. Instead, on his face was a cold look like he was in some kind of trance.

"Hey Alfred," Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder in comfort, "are you alright?"

Alfred woke up from his hypnotic state, and turned to face Arthur. "Huh? What did you say Artie?"

Arthur asked again, "I said 'are you alright.'"

"Oh, I'm fine Artie. Do not worry about me." Alfred smiled, but Arthur could immediately tell that his expression was a fake. Something was, bothering his friend and Arthur can already guess the problem; however he does not want to remind Alfred of the terrible accident regarding his half brother, Matthew Williams who is currently residing in the hospital.

In attempt cheer up his friend, Arthur said, "I see. How about I treat you to McDonalds after we pick up our schedules?"

Hearing what Arthur had said, Alfred grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "Yahoo! You got yourself a deal. Hamburgers here I come!"

Arthur was relieved that his friends had gone back to normal, but he still worries about that boy. For heaven's sake, Alfred eats fifteen hamburgers a day and his naivety always gets the best of him. What if Alfred got kidnapped because somebody bribed him with those fatty foods and comic books? What if Alfred thinks that drugs and alcohol are good for the body? What if….

Arthur shook his head, trying to eliminate those negative thoughts out of his head. His American friend cannot be that gullible or naïve to commit these things. He has to believe in his friend and trust his opinions….sometimes.

"Hey Artie, something is happening over there." Alfred gazed towards the group of people who are chanting the word 'fight' over and over again.

Arthur's ears perked up when he heard the word 'fight'. Fighting was forbidden in this school. No one is going to beat each other up when he, the student council president, is around. He marched his way towards the scene, ignoring Alfred's calls for him.

Arthur made his way through the crowd and found that in the center of the spectators stood four annoyed looking Asians and four other students. He noticed that one of the Asians was a Chinese girl who looks like a truck had ran over her. The other three Asian boys were throwing death glares at their enemies in front of them. Arthur instantly knows who had started this fight just by taking a glimpse of the situation. He will decide the punishment later for the culprits, but for now he has to break up this quarrel.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to Arthur with mixed expressions.

Arthur crossed his arms, his face filled with sternness. "Now what is going on here?"

Everybody remained silent as a snowflake in night. Nobody wants to mess with the student council president or they will get a serious beating or even an expulsion from school if the chairman hears about this. Arthur Kirkland was the son of the man who financed a lot of payment in this school, so if one word gets out that the future heir gets even a small scrape on his neck, heads will roll.

"Let me ask one more time, what is going on here?"

The silence still continues until a certain Asian boy started accusing the person in front of him. "That big bully beat up noona da-ze!"

Arthur faced the Asian boy who had shouted the outburst. Judging by his appearance, the British boy concluded that he is Korean. He also took notice that the Korean has a peculiar curl sticking out from his chestnut brown hair and has deep amber eyes.

The accused person retaliated back, "Hey, you're the one who started. Not only had you bumped into me, you also scuffed my brand new sneakers!

"I already apologized for bumping into you and scuffing your damn sneakers so why did you hit noona da-ze!?"

The taller student smirked, "Because that's her punishment for defending a weakling like you."

The Korean boy rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles, looking ready to beat up that offender to a pulp. "Why you-

Arthur immediately jumped in between the two students, thus stopping any physical activity from happening.

"That is enough you two. I heard everything so put your fist down Korean boy." The Korean hesitated at first, but lowered his fist in the end. "Good and you," Arthur glared at the student who was about a feet taller than him, "if this happens again, I will not hesitate in expelling you and your gang."

"Tsk whatever. Come on guys let's go." The four students pushed their way out of the crowd and disappeared. After they left, the flock of students who were witnessing the whole scene began to disperse one after the other, leaving Arthur alone with the four Asians.

"Thank god that they are all gone." Arthur muttered to himself.

He then turned to eye the Asians as they eyed him back with blank expressions. Arthur shifted uncomfortably under their gazes, but he quickly shook it off as he walks towards the injured Chinese girl, seeing that she needs immediate first aid. However, his movements were halted short when a Chinese looking boy blocked his path, preventing him from getting any closer to the girl.

The Chinese boy threatened menacingly, "Do not come any closer to Jiejie or," he quickly swiped some firecrackers from his pocket, "you will regret it."

Arthur held up his hands in defense. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt her or any of you. I just want to see if she needs treatment."

"I don't need any help aru."

"What?" Arthur stared in disbelief at the injured Chinese girl who had just spoken.

The Chinese girl fixed her one of her loose buns before she spoke again. "I'm fine. I just need to apply some ointment on my wounded areas. The bully did not hurt me that much, see?"

The Chinese girl punched the air and swung her slender legs one by one in a circular motion, displaying powerful moves.

"If I can do these moves without any problem, it shows that the bully did not put up much of a fight aru."

Arthur continued to stare in disbelief. From his point of view she looks like a broken doll. Blood had stained her mouth; her school uniform was disheveled with one of the sleeves torn; and her brown hair was tangled with the grass on the ground. She cannot be fine after all that and as a gentleman, he will not let this matter pass.

Arthur disagreed with her answer, "No, you're going to the nurse's office and that's final. In your current state, you should not even be standing right now."

The Chinese girl muttered a cold audible 'whatever' and began to walk away with the three other Asians trailing behind her.

Annoyed that the Chinese girl had pay no attention to his order, Arthur started to chase after her, but only to be stopped by three glares sent by the Asian boys. The British boy stood in a trance like state as he watched the Asians go off on their own. Questions from the previous event flooded his head. Why the girl rejected his help and most importantly, who are these people? Arthur does not recognize any of their faces in this school.

Then a bolt of lightning struck him as if he remembers something. Maybe they are the transfer students that Alfred constantly talks about. They are all Asians and they look old enough to be second years, especially the girl. But even though they fit all the conditions, there are only two transfer students. Since he knew that one of the transfers is a girl, Arthur immediately considered the rude girl from earlier to be one out of two candidates. Now that leaves only one more student to locate. '_Maybe it is one of those three Asian guys…"_

His thought bubble popped when he heard an annoying voice that he knows all too well.

"HEY ARTIE!" Alfred waved his hand in the air as he runs towards his best friend.

Arthur responded in a tiresome tone, "Yes Alfred?"

"Where were you? You just like disappeared right after I called out to you."

Arthur nervously chuckled, "I just have some personal business to take care of." He decided to not tell Alfred of the incident that had happened previously because he does not want a nagging American boy following him all day.

"Okay then, so…" Alfred eyes sparkled, "have you found the transfer students yet? While you were gone, I still can't find them anywhere."

Arthur nodded. "I believe so….that girl does match the conditions..."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "What girl?"

Realizing what he had just said, Arthur tried to think of something to distract Alfred for a while. With an idea in mind, Arthur looked up in the sky and shouted in surprise, "Look, there is a UFO!"

"Really?! Sweet, where is it?"

Arthur quietly tip toed out of Alfred's sight as the boy searched frantically for the make believe aircraft.

When he was out of Alfred's point of view, Arthur heaved a deep sigh. He almost let out the cat out of the bag. That was a close one, but good thing his American friend still believes in that bull alien crap.

As Arthur continued to head towards the information counter to receive his schedule, he constantly thought about that Chinese girl. She seems different from any other girls he had encountered before. Whenever he offered his help to other girls, they squealed in delight and gladly took his sincerity. However this Chinese girl coldly rejected his aid. Sure, she looks cute and all, but also seems quite mysterious. This feeling edged him to want to investigate her more.

"_I wonder if I will ever see her again…" _Arthur thought unconsciously.

Little did he know, Arthur just might get what he wanted.


End file.
